


黑魂乙女段子合集

by JHelium



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/F, F/M, OOC, 段子合集, 猎奇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 随手码的乙女向段子合集，又疯又怪又雷又OOC，各种cp各种分级都有。将在本篇中持续更新。
Relationships: Ashen One/Ringfinger Leonhard, Ashen One/Rosaria Mother of Rebirth, Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Darkmoon Knight, Ringfinger Leonhard/Reader, Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. 家养灰兔（李奥纳德/灰烬）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP，daddy梗

灰烬在哭，不住地扭腰往后躲，每一次都被李奥纳德扯回来，重新被他的性器捅到底，顶端碾磨脆弱的宫颈口。不要，daddy，不要了。太多了。她一边抽抽搭搭地求他，可两条软绵绵的手臂又老老实实地挂在他肩上，比家养的小母兔更乖巧。灰烬被李奥纳德操得眼泪汪汪，眼圈和鼻尖晕红，脸蛋上满是泪光。李奥纳德把她的脸推远了一点，嫌她的眼泪弄脏外套，同时又吻了两下她的耳尖。真的吗？可是看看你把我咬得多紧。他在她耳边不无恶意地低语。你喜欢这个。撒谎可不是好姑娘。

这明明都是你的错！灰烬委屈地尖叫，在李奥纳德身下蜷缩起来。是你把我变成这个样子的，所有东西都是你教给我的！我讨厌你！她被李奥纳德使用了太长时间太多次，腿心狼籍不堪，被撑开的红肿肉瓣上不住地流淌浑浊的液体，弄脏小腹和臀缝。他不允许她合上腿，手掌始终用力按在她两边大腿内侧，金属手套的边缘一下下割着敏感细嫩的皮肤，印出深深的红痕。灰烬像条卵石滩上搁浅的小鱼，张开被李奥纳德蹂躏得通红发肿的嘴唇，吃力地呼吸。她垂死猎物般仰着头，脖颈漂亮得像一只将死天鹅的颈子，咽喉要害无知无觉地暴露在李奥纳德的视线中，似乎一口就可以咬穿。她从下巴到赤裸的前胸都被眼泪和从嘴角渗出的津液打湿，反射一片湿淋淋的水光。

今天灰烬被李奥纳德欺负惨了。他每往里撞一次她都低低地呜咽一声，黑发一缕缕地黏在额角颈侧。灰烬搂着他，抽抽噎噎地说讨厌他，下身却绞得更凶。她是被肆意妄为的主人弄坏的布娃娃，任daddy摆布的小姑娘。她抱怨，哭泣，吵吵闹闹，可是总会全盘接受他给的一切。这具被他亲手塑造出放荡秉性的身体永远为他饥饿，热切地要求承受更多。

李奥纳德不紧不慢地继续操她，现成的甜言蜜语一句句随意拿来哄她，不需要花半秒钟思考。你真紧，真热，好孩子，你的声音多好听，让我再听听它。他的侵略一次接一次没个完，灰烬被弄得困倦极了，又被这些甜蜜的假话和他带给她的热潮烤得晕晕乎乎，终于如他所愿，变成了一只乖顺的玩具。她彻底放弃了挣扎，无力地摊开四肢，任由他进进出出，小声嘟囔着自己被填的太满了。少射一点，daddy，里面好涨，要装不下了。

我不能保证。李奥纳德掐着她的腰，俯下身欣赏她失神的脸。那是他在这儿能找到的最漂亮的东西。


	2. 俄狄浦斯（灰烬/罗莎莉亚）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擦边球，mommy kink

灰烬埋在罗莎莉亚胸前。她用鼻尖磨蹭重生之母柔软的皮肤，闻到泛黄发皱的枯萎花朵，闻到积年雨水，闻到朽木上附生的菌类，总之是些尚且还活着的，却又不太光明的东西。女神在陈旧空气中的些微尘埃里疲惫地呼吸，仿佛在持续地忍受不可言说的痛苦，并将继续忍受下去，直到时间尽头。她的身体丰腴，为脏污婚纱般的灰暗长裙包裹，好比一座动人的神庙废墟，曲线与弧度中依稀可见往日华美，每一丝黯淡都可冠以神圣之名。灰烬献上她的吻，舔舐吮吸，在罗莎莉亚丰满的胸脯上涂开一片晶亮。急促的气流划过女神空荡荡的舌根，在喉咙中碰撞出咯咯响声。灰烬含着她，弓起脊背，那份盈润在她唇齿间温吞地变化形状，触感过分美妙，也纯净，扼杀了本该诞生的渎神的快意。被留下的只有纯粹的柔情，温润的，棱角模糊的，散发着莹莹柔光。她品尝罗莎莉亚的颤抖，也品尝她的沉默，被突然涌起的好奇推着伸出手，拨开女神灰败干枯的长发。

那里只有一双铁灰色的眼睛，死一般寂静，空洞得令人毛骨悚然。灰烬抓住罗莎莉亚圆润的肩头，想寻找——她也不知道自己到底要找些什么。眷恋，哀伤，愤怒，蔑视，生死爱恨，什么都好，只要帐幔后不是空无一物。然而罗莎莉亚偏生只赐她一片空白，她望进那无情的美丽双眼，连自己的影子也看不到。原来满心肤浅妄想的凡人不配分得神明的感情，她感到十分难过，小孩子似地掉起了眼泪，软倒在罗莎莉亚身上，缩起肩膀低声抽泣。在女神的沉默中，她陷入一种混杂情欲和恋母情结的谵妄，喊着妈妈，看一看我吧，看我一眼，你为什么不肯看我呢。罗莎莉亚像是什么都没有听见，又或者说，她什么都听见了。她静静地看着她的信徒投身于一场无望的朝拜，一动不动，心如铁石。


	3. 植物学家（OC/沙力万）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还在绘画世界的青涩小沙/他的变态青梅，清水

往前数一些年月，沙力万还老实本分地待在绘画世界，一种不可言喻的预感时常在半夜闹醒他，挠得他的脊椎簌簌发痒。年轻的树人在毛骨悚然的心悸中睁开眼，看见她坐在他床边，摩挲一柄鸦人镰刀，一对理应属于野兽的绿眼睛在黑暗中莹莹发亮。像他一样，她的求知欲旺盛又躁动，只是走向了古怪的方向。她想知道，如果把他拦腰斩断，他是会流树汁还是会流血，横截面上有没有年轮。 **就算我那样做了，只要把你栽进土里或者泡进水里，你也可以再长出来的，对吧？就像砍下一根树枝，到了春天就有新芽冒出来，长成之后又是一条好柴薪。不过，你是会从上面那一半长出新的腿呢，还是从下面那一半长出新的头呢？这两件事会同时发生吗？最终我能种出两个你吗？它们会是完全一样的吗？如果是，到底哪一个才是真正的你呢？ ******

沙力万抓起他放在枕边的法杖，笔直地指向她的脸，他的手不发抖。 **滚。 ******


	4. 戒印（灰烬/李奥纳德）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擦边球

以一种糅着虚假柔情的方式，她捧起他的手，吻他的手腕内侧，干燥的嘴唇碾在同样干燥的皮肤上摩挲，李奥纳德听见她动作时口腔内部湿漉漉的声音。她吻手心，吻指根，把指节的棱块含进淡色的嘴唇间吮吸，半眯着眼睛觑他，嘴角弯着，似笑非笑，像一只工于心计的猫。一些模糊的念头掠过脑海，让他很想弯曲手指，挠挠她的下巴，给她居高临下的、傲慢的宠爱，比给一只真正的宠物的还要多。可她张开嘴，吞进了他的无名指，就像偶尔她突发奇想要给他口交，跪在他腿间，饶有兴趣地吞下他的性器，闭着眼，睫毛不住颤动，不知道在想些什么。李奥纳德的手指在她两排牙齿的用力挤压下变形，皮肉被压得薄了，骨头的形状都明晰起来。他抓起她的辫子，不甚礼貌地扯了扯：喂，你想干什么？咬断它吗？

她不说话，或许是因为嘴里太忙。她一点点地偏转头颅，转着方向咬那根另有寓意的无名指，咬出一圈泛红的齿痕，舌面弓起来，湿软地蹭着手指的另一面。过了一会儿，她退出来，打量一下他的皮肤上那些深陷下去的圆润矩形状凹痕，确认留得够深，满意了，伸出舌尖舔了一轮，引起些微的麻痒。这是我送你的戒指。她宣布。好好留着它。

怎么，你对结婚游戏来了兴趣？李奥纳德扳着她的下巴。那你会过得很悲惨。在我的家乡，丈夫不需审判就可以杀死与人通奸的妻子。想想你消遣过多少个男人，够我杀你一万次。

她把自己的辫子从他手中解救出来，甩到脑后。你大可以试试。

李奥纳德撕开她的衣服，也开始咬她，更凶猛，近乎于野兽的撕咬。有别于她不入流的玩笑，他咬她的胸脯时当真在恶狠狠地设想把它撕下来的场景，流不流出奶与蜜无所谓，他要看的是那颗在她的肋骨后搏动的心脏，里头到底装了些什么，造就出这样一个可恶的婊子。但或许这一切都是徒劳；很可能那里头什么也没有，只有她的大笑在空洞的胸腔里回荡。她会俯下身来，吻他鲜血淋漓的嘴，声音里依然满是那虚假的柔情：唉，我可怜的丈夫，可怜的宝贝。你想要的东西早已死去， **永不复还。 ******


	5. 一个陌生骑士的葬礼（葛温德林/暗月骑士）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清水

他与幽儿希卡一同出席一位暗月骑士的葬礼。女人直挺挺地躺在惨白百合的簇拥中，面孔在月光下遍布死的灰白。她的家人，或者未亡人，或者入殓师，给她穿上了最好的盔甲，双手端端正正地摆在胸前交叠起来，按着一柄仪式剑。一切都被装扮得很得体，葛温德林无从得知她真正的死状，那道致命伤又在哪里，她死前心中浮现的又是谁的名字。就连神也并非无所不知。

哥哥，她一直很爱慕你。幽儿希卡的手指扶着乌木棺材的边沿，她的悲悯看起来十分真挚。雪化在死人的鼻尖，他又看了看那张死白的脸，不丑，也算不上美。事实上，他此前对她没有任何印象，连她的名字都未曾记住。葛温的小儿子有一整个王国需要挂心，哪怕把这个无足轻重的骑士的姓名写在最薄的纸上，折了又折，也塞不进他心里的缝隙。暗月骑士们的献身值得感谢，但他致谢的是一个面目不清的意象，众骑士的集合体，雾状的、符合骑士道的化身，而非某一只特定的工蚁。一名骑士的增减并不使这个意象更加光辉或黯淡。况且，葛温德林不太能理解凡人的感情；我有什么值得爱慕的么？一个并不算亲和的统治者，性别模糊，缺乏人们期待男性拥有的刚硬，真正的女性柔美也不足。出于礼节，他尽力地感受了一下，胸口仍然平静，无动于衷。黯影太阳并非无情：神明的心是一架钢弦的竖琴，它当然可以奏出音乐，但那需要一双有力的手，一次有效的拨动，比如兄长的流放，父亲的离去，长姐的远嫁。至于一个必死凡人的消逝，一位陌生骑士的爱恋？那至多是一阵微风。它的的确确拂过了琴弦，可惜太微弱，什么也改变不了。弦一根根冷漠地伫立，纹丝不动。葛温德林不想撒冠冕堂皇的谎，便说：我很遗憾。实际上，没有什么可遗憾的。他们之间本就永远不会有任何事发生。

骑士的同僚们一个接一个地上前，俯身吻她冰冷的手，喃喃着只有自己能听见的道别词，泪水和晨露一起沾湿花瓣。静默的人群中窜起一声尖利的哭号，一个黑衣妇人歪倒在女伴身上，哭得撕心裂肺，好似整个世界都已崩塌成废墟。人们迅速地带走了她，骑士的小队长为这失礼的插曲向葛温德林致歉，紧张地反复改变双手交握的次序。他抬起手，示意无碍。

待吊唁者的队列重归完整，幽儿希卡提起裙摆，踏上最高一级台阶，作为骑士团长的副手致辞。她有些文学天赋，悼词写得很好，悲哀而诚挚，不失应有的庄重。葛温德林想，他也应该做些什么。他走近棺材，犹豫了一下，在众人的注视中把手放在她的额头上，如同为信徒赐福。他的手苍白，她的脸也苍白，合在一处就是一件惨白美丽的雕塑，颇具宗教意味；神垂怜世人，尽管他并不懂世人的爱为何物。

愿汝时有暗月恩惠随之。葛温德林低声说，手掌抚过她的面庞。神明的手所经之处，死者灰败的皮肤肉眼可见地一寸寸活过来，焕发出富有生气的色泽。她冰冻的、凹陷下去的双颊重新丰满，紧抿的嘴唇松弛了，浮现娇艳的粉，慢慢地翘起一个柔美的微笑。他还想再添点什么，被幽儿希卡拉住了手腕：够了，哥哥，她不是这样的。于是他说了声抱歉，收回了手。

人们封了棺，一把铲子从一双手传到另一双手，轮流撒下一抔抔冷硬的土，棺盖逐渐看不见了。仍未被他记住姓名的骑士被埋进六尺之下，葛温德林提前离开，他还有些政务要处理。他走在月光中，指尖捻着一支百合，那是他在盖棺前突发奇想从她身边带走的。他把它插进一只银花瓶，心知不出三天，至多五天，它就会枯萎凋谢。离了植株的花朵生命何其短暂，放入神明无尽的永生里显得如此渺小又可悲，甚至抵不上一粒细沙。


	6. 饮鸩止渴（李奥纳德/灰烬）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP，本子向，子宫高潮梗（只有精液穿过子宫口时才能高潮，子宫里没有精液就会不断发情）

她俯身把李奥纳德压在王座上，金丝织成的长辫流过脊背，在求欢母猫般翘起的臀部上滑落。Leo，我真的，真的，真的很饿。她的声音又甜又沙哑，脸颊和眼角被发情期的热潮熏出热腾腾的淡粉色。受她这般引诱的男人，在心旌神摇之余，通常会依靠所剩无几的理性勉力推出她已被情欲摧毁理智的结论；然而事实与它放纵的表面恰恰相反，出于一个纵欲者的天赋和经验，她无比清楚在这两个寡廉鲜耻的人之间正在发生和将要发生的一切。这个穿戴得整齐严实的男人是食物，是解药，是兴致勃勃地窥伺着她的弱点的阴险猎手，也是她堕落时欣然应邀的同谋。她的谎言信口拈来，但眼下她确实无比真诚：她真的饿坏了。

李奥纳德一动不动，视线下落，扫过她大敞的前襟。那两团丰盈胸乳热情地压在在他压抑着喘息的前胸上，挤得微微变了形状。他还没有碰她，她的鬓角就已经渗出了汗珠，嘴唇咬了又松，松了又咬，微肿的唇瓣水光莹莹。噢，你饿。可这和我又有什么关系呢？我又不是厨子。李奥纳德按住她的胸口，懒洋洋地把她象征性地推远了几寸，接着把乳尖捏进手指间，不轻不重地揉弄了两下。情潮中的女人敏感得惊人，短短几下玩弄，柔软的珠粒便挺立起来，在他的指腹间涨成深粉。她毫不掩饰地释出一声绵软的呻吟，难耐地扭动腰肢，不住挪动臀部，在李奥纳德的大腿上磨蹭腿心的软肉。他的情人有一副易于撩拨的身体，不必伸手去摸，他也知道那里一定早就湿透了。

Leo，Leo。她唱歌似地叹气，甜甜地喊他的名字。我们已经是老朋友了，就不要用这种玩笑来折磨我了吧？嗯？

李奥纳德嗤笑一声。朋友？他揪住她的裤腰，狠狠往下一扯，布料在她的腰腿上崩裂了。随便哪个男人，只要愿意操你、把精液射进你的肚子里，就都是你的朋友，对吧？可别用这个词称呼我，敬谢不敏。

是啦。她大大方方地承认了，半裸的身体往前贴得更紧，湿润泥泞的腿心正嵌着李奥纳德已不再平整的裆部。我就是只有子宫里装着男人的精液才活得下去的婊子。迎着李奥纳德面具后晦暗不明的目光，她轻快地咯咯笑了起来，把腿张得更开，将手伸向身下，用修长的中指与食指分开那张饿坏了的小嘴。在他的注视里，她并起手指，伸入自己的穴道，模仿性交的动作来回抽插，毫无廉耻地向他展示那一层层被翻进翻出的粉红穴肉盛了多少淫欲催生的液体，又是多么急切地渴求他的抚慰。来吧，Leo，进来这里，射进来，把我的子宫灌满到溢出来——哎呀，那算是什么眼神呀？用精液喂饱你的小婊子可是你光荣的义务，不是吗？


	7. 暴君（沙力万/银骑士）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙力万/银骑士，PWP，rape，启发自AO3上的”Sulyvahn the Tyrant”tag名

那个不肯效忠于伊鲁席尔的新教宗的银骑士，被剥去了铠甲和荣誉，囚犯般散乱着头发。他们摁着她的肩膀，抬起铁靴给了她的腿弯一脚。她踉跄了一下，便被推倒在地，膝盖咚地砸在冰冷的地砖上。膝上的剧痛和彻骨的恨意比起来渺如微尘，她跪在沙力万面前，仰面瞪着他脸上像是被无数漆黑碎片弥合起的面具，满怀受辱的怒火，从牙缝中挤出诅咒般的音节，掷出去，清脆地碎在他脚尖前的地上：Tyrant!

被她称作暴君的男人好整以暇地俯下身来，袖摆几乎及地。沙力万的手掐住她的下巴；这个似乎从未拥有过一颗活人的心的男人，要么是在一天比一天变得更像一棵树，要么生来便是树木与血肉之躯的结合体。他的手掌仍是属于一个人类的手掌，她极力往下看的眼睛捕捉到生命线的细纹，那链条延伸，延伸，在指根断裂。暗淡的，枯枝般的手指衔接在皮肉上，长得畸形。他尖锐的指甲正抵着她的皮肤，毫不留情地扎进去，殷红的血滴从刺口慢慢渗出，无声地滴在洁白的地上。

I offer you the chance to prove this by yourself. 他轻声说。声音里找不到任何情感的痕迹。

教宗在太阳公主的寝室要了她。随着葛温德林的陨落，她曾发誓以生命守护的美丽幻象与余晖一同消逝了，只留清冷月光。这神圣的床榻如今变为刑场，他掐着她的脖子，每一次撞击都侵略进更深处，在她柔软温暖的身体内部打上他的烙印。被她痛恨的快感从痛苦中钻出，使肮脏更加肮脏。她的嘴唇被自己咬得鲜血淋漓。就算被强暴，被凌虐，她也绝不会让渎神者听到她的呻吟和求饶。

然而这又有什么用呢。沙力万在她的身体内部留下了他的东西，并不在乎她没有高潮。她连爬起来的力气也失去了，无力地侧卧在床上，赤裸的身体上布满淤青、划伤与鲜红的掐痕。耻辱的浑浊液体仍在缓慢地流出，一寸寸爬下她并紧的双腿，玷污了床榻。她的脸上挂着自己也不曾意识到的泪痕，看着正背对着她慢条斯理地整理衣衫的施暴者，气若游丝地，恨意未减地，重复她最后的抗拒。……Tyrant.

她的声音比泪水流下脸颊的摩擦声更轻，沙力万的背影却顿了一顿。他将那些华丽的装饰品调整到最好的位置，转过身来，深黑无光的眼睛里只有冷冰冰的愉悦。

Indeed, I am. 他的微笑中浅淡的满意之情，与他成功地愚弄了神明时几乎别无二致。沙力万盯着她，似乎不需要眨眼，在她空洞的注视中舔了舔手指上仍未干透的血迹。她的血。If you say so.

她绝望地合上了眼睛。脚步声在空旷的寝室中响起，却并非如她所猜测那样远去，把满身狼藉的她遗弃在这里，而是在向她靠近。沙力万把她从床上抱起来，像抱一具已然僵硬的尸体。他连一件遮羞的织物也不给她，就这样抱着他的战利品，暴君的证明，走向开启的门，一步一步走下那道长长的阶梯。巡逻的银骑士停住了脚步，头随着他们的方位改变而转动。她的昔日同僚们的表情隐藏在头盔之下，是一条无从猜测的阴影。他将抱着她，巡礼般缓步走过伊鲁席尔的每一条街道，不为抵达城市中具体的某一处，只为亲手主持这场屈辱又盛大的游行。沙力万陛下治下的每一个人都将看见她，那个拒绝了教宗的女人，如今一丝不挂地躺在他怀中，披散的黑发遮住呆滞的目光和无血色的面孔，皮肤上尽是欢爱后的痕迹。这是暴君赐给胆敢反抗他的宠物的刑罚。她的耻辱将被钉在这纯洁无瑕的月光里，只要她还活着——在教宗对她失去兴趣之前，她一定会活着，他就会把她的尊严牢牢捏在手中，一次又一次地弄脏给她看。看着这个女人吧，我可悲的臣民们，我准许你们看她：让你们的恐惧做她的新衣，让你们的鄙夷做她的枷锁；让你们的失望凌迟她，让你们的愚昧刺穿她，让你们的邪念焚烧她。好好看着她是怎么为我加冕的。白银不值一提，黄金也不过是发光的泥土，只有痛苦，永恒的痛苦，才是暴君真正的、唯一的冠冕。


End file.
